


It's Mike; That Changes Everything

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Rimming, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Trevor find some common ground: they're both in love with the same man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mike; That Changes Everything

 “Where are you?”

Harvey was in the car, it was late and Mike had managed to take the one piece of paperwork that he needed home by accident. From the sounds coming through the phone, Mike was out somewhere.

“Er, I'm in a bar,” Mike said.

“Alone?”

It wasn't really a question he needed to ask. Harvey knew he was with Trevor.

“Uh, no, look... can't I just bring it in Monday? Or drop it to you tomorrow, even?”

“I need it first thing tomorrow, Mike. Do you have it with you or did you go home before you met up with him?”

“I have it with me,” Mike said defeatedly. He knew that Harvey knew who he was with.

Mike told him which bar he was in and Harvey told Ray to turn the car around. He was there in five minutes, which was impressive, considering the traffic. He really should think about giving Ray a raise.

Harvey walked into the bar, looking completely out of place in his three piece suit. Mike was still in his work attire but it wasn't really the same. Harvey spotted them both sitting at the bar with a beer each, empty shot glasses discarded to the side. Mike looked up at him, apprehension written on his face. It was no secret that Harvey didn't approve of him seeing Trevor. What was a secret was the reason he had such a problem with him. He was pretty sure that it wasn't normal to care about your employee's social life. Not unless it directly affected their work, which Trevor hadn't, yet.

Harvey just couldn't see them together without noticing how close they were, the way he couldn't really be with Mike. He was his boss, they were closer than they should be but Mike made him stupid. Mike made him jealous of his friend and that was ridiculous. Harvey didn't do jealousy.

 

*

 

Trevor looked up when Harvey arrived. He hoped that he was going to leave straight away – Trevor didn't get much time with Mike now that he was always at the office. He didn't feel like having their time together ruined by Harvey's judging.

“Uh, hi. Fuck, I'm sorry about this,” Mike said, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a manilla folder. He handed it to Harvey, who was still standing, despite there being empty stools all around them. It was typical Harvey, always wanting to show that he was in control, even when it really didn't matter.

“I'm more concerned that you brought it to a bar when you were going to drink this much,” Harvey said, motioning to the shot glasses.

“Well, yeah, we were only supposed to have a beer or two,” Mike replied.

The shots had been Trevor's idea.

“If you'd done something ridiculous like leaving it here, both of our jobs would have been on the line. Make sure you're in early on Monday, Jessica wants you in on the Collingsworth meeting.”

“Wait, no, you're staying for a drink. Don't be boring,” Mike said.

Trevor knew that Mike must have been quite inebriated if he was actually encouraging Harvey to stay in the same room as him.

“No, I have to get back,” Harvey said, looking around at the bar as if he wouldn't be caught dead in it.

“What's wrong, Harvey, is this place not good enough for you?” Trevor asked. “Worried they wont have anything expensive enough for your tastes?”

Harvey rolled his eyes, sat down and called the bartender over. Trevor was surprised when he ordered a beer, but maybe it was just to prove a point.

“Nature calls,” Mike said in a stage whisper and stood up clumsily. Trevor watched him walk to the bathroom. He wasn't the only one that did.

Oh.

 

*

 

“He's straight, you know.”

Harvey looked up from his beer, trying to hide his shock.

“What?”

“Mike. Not interested in men in the slightest. Unless you actually meant to ask me how I knew.”

Harvey paused for a second and then shook his head.

“No, I understand. People usually find it easier to pick up on things that they have experience in.”

Harvey felt a little jealousy, even though he was sure Trevor was just in the same boat as he was. For a second they just looked at each other, a strange understanding between them. Sharing an object of unrequited affection had a way of bonding people.

Harvey downed the rest of his beer and stood up as Mike returned.

“You're not leaving are you?” Mike asked.

 

*

 

Trevor saw Harvey look down, just for a second, before he replied and he was Harvey again.

“Well we can't all sit around in bars, some of us have to work.”

Trevor had seen it though, that tiny shift and he knew what it meant. Harvey had wanted to stay just because Mike wanted him to. Trevor wondered if anyone had ever made Harvey doubt himself before.

 

***

 

Trevor couldn't stop thinking about Harvey. He hadn't thought he would ever feel anything for the man, especially not after he'd almost ended his and Mike's friendship permanently. Now, though, he couldn't help but be sympathetic and a little bit worried. He knew what it was like to be in love with someone that would never love you back, or at least not in the way that you wanted. He knew exactly what it was like to be in love with the way that Mike could always find the good in people (and it was probably good for the both of them that he could) and how his eyes got that little bit brighter when he smiled.

Trevor tried to put the whole thing out of his mind but it was impossible when Mike kept talking about Harvey. He could tell from the way that he talked about him that he admired him, practically hero worshipped him and that was what worried him. He knew what that could look like to someone that was looking for something else. Especially someone like Harvey, who, according to everything Mike had told him, was used to getting everything he wanted.

That's how Trevor found himself waiting outside Harvey's apartment block one Tuesday night. When Harvey stepped out of his car, Trevor saw the panic on his face. He wasn't sure whether to be glad Harvey cared so much about Mike or angry that he'd assumed something bad had happened when he saw him.

“What's happened?” Harvey asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” Trevor reassured him.

“Then why are you here?”

“I need to talk to you. Can we go and grab a drink somewhere?”

“I have alcohol upstairs,” Harvey said simply and walked past him.

Trevor followed behind him when he realised what he had meant.

Okay, so the personal elevator was impressive, Mike hadn't been exaggerating.

“Beer or scotch?” Harvey asked as he poured himself a glass of the latter.

“Uh, beer's fine, thanks.”

Harvey handed him a bottle and they sat down, saying nothing. Not that he'd ever tell anyone, but the main reason he had a problem with being around Harvey was that he was one of the only people that had ever actually intimidated him.

“Well? Is this about Mike?” Harvey asked eventually.

“Yeah. Well, it's about you and Mike.”

Trevor saw Harvey stiffen at his words.

“There is no me and Mike.”

“And there wont be, there can't be.”

“I know,” Harvey said, sounding less and less like himself.

“I just... you're not the exception. You need to know that. That's not how it works.”

“I know that. I do understand how these things work, you know. Why do you feel the need to tell me this?”

Trevor said the one thing that he could, the one thing that needed to be acknowledged.

“Because it's Mike.”

_And that changes everything._

 

***

 

Trevor was in a bar again. Not the one he always went to with Mike, because that defeated the point when the point was drinking so much that you forgot about how much you loved your best friend. Trevor had been fine, really. He'd had Jenny and he'd been fine with just being friends with Mike but then he'd nearly lost him and then seeing Harvey feeling what he'd managed to repress had brought it all flooding back.

Harvey. Maybe he should call Harvey. Harvey understood.

Trevor pulled out his phone and walked towards the door. He scrolled through his contacts, laughing when he realised that Harvey didn't even know that he had his number.

“Hello? Who is this?”

Harvey sounded tired, but not so tired that he might have been asleep.

“It's Trevor.”

“What is it? Has something happened?”

Trevor sighed. There it was again, the same assumption as usual. He knew he probably deserved it.

“No, I'm not with Mike,” he said.

“Then why are you calling?” Harvey asked.

“You're the only one that understands.”

 

*

 

Harvey ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It was eleven o’clock on a week night, he had to get to the gym in the morning and instead of sleeping, he was talking to Trevor. Brilliant.

“How much have you had to drink?” he asked because it sounded like a lot.

“Not enough,” Trevor replied.

Harvey disagreed. He sounded worryingly drunk and Harvey didn't know why he cared. Maybe it was because he was Mike's friend. Maybe it was the tinge of sadness he could still make out under the drunken slur. Harvey wondered how long Trevor had felt the way that he did about Mike and if his reckless lifestyle was some kind of coping mechanism.

“Where are you?”

 

*

 

Trevor got into the car when it pulled up. There was a driver, but nobody else. He was under strict instructions not to vomit in the back but he made a mental note to thank Harvey for sending him a ride home when he was sober.

The driver didn't take him home, though.

Trevor was surprised when the car stopped outside Harvey's apartment.

“Get in the elevator, he'll let you up,” the driver said and Trevor hopped out.

He had sobered up a little since the phone call and now hat he could think properly, he wondered what Harvey wanted. When the doors opened into his apartment, Trevor noticed two things: the smell of freshly ground coffee and the fact that Harvey didn't look like himself at all.

It was amazing how much of a difference hair gel and clothing made. He was sitting on his couch, two cups of coffee in front of him, wearing dark grey pyjama pants and a white t shirt.

“I thought he was going to take me home,” Trevor said.

“I told Ray to bring you here. You're in a state,” Harvey replied. “Sit down.”

Trevor found himself following his order, even though it hadn't been said like one. Harvey's voice was calmer than when he usually spoke to him. Trevor drank some of his coffee and felt a little bit better.

“Er, I'm sorry for calling you,” he said.

Harvey shook his head.

“How long have you been...”

“In love with my best friend?”

“Yeah...”

“I don't know, forever?”

“How do you live with it?”

Trevor didn't know what to say. He didn't. Not really.

“I just... deal. I don't want to but what can I do? If this is-”

“If this is all you can have then it's got to be good enough?”

“Exactly.”

“How are you so sure he's 100% straight?” Harvey asked after a while. “Not that I'm saying he isn't, you just make it sound like something happened.”

Trevor hesitated, but it wasn't like Harvey didn't understand.

“We were young, just finishing high school,” Trevor began. “I was drunk, we'd been smoking and I tried to kiss him. We didn't speak for nearly a week after that.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah. We talked, he asked me why I'd done it and I played it down. Said it was no big deal. He was fine after that, said he didn't want it to wreck our friendship if I had feelings for him. He actually apologised to me for not being into guys.”

Harvey nodded and they sat there sipping their coffees in silence. Trevor wondered vaguely if Mike would choose him or Harvey, if he was interested. Jealousy was pointless, neither of them could have him. He couldn't help but noticing how attractive Harvey was in casual clothing, though. Sure, he was usually sharp, impressive, someone who could turn heads just by walking into a room but now, he was softer, more approachable and Trevor had never really been attracted to the businessman type.

There was something about the way his t shirt was clinging to his body that was making Trevor's pulse beat a little faster. He realised a second too late that he really wasn't being very subtle.

 

*

 

How had he gotten to this point? Was he really this torn up over Mike that he was starting to find his friend attractive? Was it just because Trevor had opened up to him and he now seemed like a real person? Okay, that wasn't entirely fair. He'd noticed that he was attractive the first time he'd seen him but he hadn't actually wanted to do anything about it before. He hadn't wanted to kiss him before, he was certain of that. When Trevor looked at him like that, though, he wanted nothing more.

Could he? Harvey knew that if he'd had a couple of drinks that they'd already be in the bedroom. He knew that he shouldn't, for so many reasons. Trevor was still a little drunk, did he want that? What would Mike say? There was something, though. Something between them that made Harvey want to ignore everything in his head. He moved forwards, seeing Trevor's eyes widen before he kissed him. He could smell the coffee and alcohol on him but he ignored it. He ran his hands up his neck, fingers lacing into his hair and holding on like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Trevor moved closer, pressing into him and Harvey sank back onto the couch, pulling him into his lap. Trevor was surprisingly pliant, so unlike the stubborn persona Harvey expected from him. He understood what it was like to put on a front, though. To have to project an image to the world so often that it starts to become you.

Trevor moaned as Harvey ran his hands down his back, pulling him closer still, devouring his mouth as they kissed. Harvey thought of Mike for a second but it hurt, physically ached, so he pushed him out of his mind. He was surprised at how easy a lap full of Trevor made that. Trevor squirmed slightly, moving in a way that made Harvey's breath hitch. His cock was heavy against his leg and Trevor's thighs were draped over him like it was no big deal, like Harvey had no reason to be losing his mind every time he moved. He could tell from his grin, though, that Trevor knew exactly what he was doing. Harvey ran his hands around him, coming to a stop at his stomach, pausing for a second before continuing down.

Trevor was just as hard as he was and he positively keened as his hands brushed over the surface of his jeans. Harvey really hoped that his lack of control wasn't going to come back and haunt him; he didn't want to have to take this slow.

Their lips collided as Harvey began to unzip Trevor's jeans, hooking his thumbs into his waistband and yanking them down. It was suddenly important, so fucking important, that Harvey got his hands on all of Trevor. The fact that he had never seen him this quiet, this submissive was only making it worse. Harvey kissed him hard, slipping his fingers around Trevor's cock as he pressed their bodies together.

“Oh, fuck,” Trevor breathed as Harvey slipped his lips down, sucking at the soft skin of his neck. Harvey saw where this was going and as much as he wanted it to happened, he knew that it couldn't. At least not here, fucking on to sofa was never as good as it seemed.

“C'mon,” he said, standing up and pulling Trevor by the collar of his shirt. Trevor struggled to keep up, his jeans making him stumble as they walked towards the bedroom. Harvey took advantage as soon as the bed was close enough, pushing Trevor down onto it. He knelt above him, stripping him off his shirt as Trevor tried to kick his jeans off. Harvey tried not to stare at the way Trevor's skin dipped in above his collarbone, at the pattern of freckles running across his ribs. He ran his teeth over his skin, smiling at the way he shuddered.

Enough, though, everything was taking so long and Harvey was achingly hard. He grasped Trevor's hips and turned him over. He was like putty in his hands, flipping over without protest, raising up on his knees. The gasp he made as Harvey ran his tongue along the crack of his ass seemed to run straight down his spine. He pressed the palms of his hands to his skin, pulling and opening him up, pushing his tongue deeper into him.

“Fuckfuckfuck – Harvey, please,” Trevor groaned.

Harvey moved away, pulling his own clothes off and discarding them with much less attention than he'd usually pay.

Trevor was still on his knees, his hand slowly jerking himself off. Harvey didn't know why he wanted to stop him but he did; he felt the need to control it, to be the reason Trevor's breathing was elevated.

 

*

 

Trevor couldn't help his groan of protest as Harvey pulled his hand off of his cock. His heart was racing – Harvey obviously knew what he was doing. He could barely believe this was happening at all. This was Harvey. Even if Trevor hadn't been convinced that Harvey hated him, it would have seemed unlikely. Harvey Specter, best closer in the city, someone that even he didn't mind admitting was completely out of his league.

He gasped as Harvey's fingers pressed into him. It had been a long time since he'd been with a guy, even longer since he'd let someone fuck him. He couldn't see it happening the other way around, though and he knew that if they didn't do something soon, his brain was going to fry.

Everything was so hot, his skin was flushed and Harvey's touch seemed to burn him. Suddenly, his touch was gone and he felt like he'd been frozen but it wasn't for long. There was movement behind him and a click of a bottle, a tearing sound and then Harvey's cock was pressing against his hole. Harvey was by no means gentle but he was slow enough that Trevor could take it. His teeth were on his back, pressure just enough to make his skin tingle, lips hotter than anything else so far. Trevor wouldn't realise until later but it was the first time he hadn't thought about Mike when he was with someone else. He didn't have time, didn't have room left in his brain to think about him. Everything was too much. Harvey's thrusts were uneven, erratic, impossible to get used to. His fingers were pulling him back hard and Trevor pushed back ever harder. He squeezed down on Harvey's cock and heard him groan in response.

“You're so goddamn tight,” he said, his voice rough. “I bet you don't usually let people fuck you, right?”

Trevor just groaned. Hearing Harvey speak like that was too much. Harvey's fingers curled around his cock and began stroking him hard. Harvey's breathing was heavy, deep and Trevor knew he was close. He wanted him to come in him, more than anything.

“Please, fuck me,” he groaned.

Harvey grunted as he thrust into him again. Trevor let his mouth fall open, a quiet mantra of _please, harder, fuck me_ tumbling out and that was it. Harvey slammed into him, sliding his hand over his cock faster, stroking him through it as he came hard. Harvey sank his teeth into his back as he pulled him back onto his cock as Trevor tried to get his breathing back to normal. Trevor felt him tense up behind him, Harvey's fingers digging hard into his hips as he followed him over the edge.

 

*

 

When Harvey woke up, Trevor was gone. He couldn't remember him leaving, they'd fallen asleep just after separating. He wondered if he was okay but he trusted that he wouldn't tell Mike. He couldn't help hoping that Trevor would call him again sometime, for whatever reason.  


End file.
